Question: You have found the following ages (in years) of 6 zebras. Those zebras were randomly selected from the 36 zebras at your local zoo: $ 11,\enspace 5,\enspace 1,\enspace 15,\enspace 17,\enspace 16$ Based on your sample, what is the average age of the zebras? What is the standard deviation? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Answer: Because we only have data for a small sample of the 36 zebras, we are only able to estimate the population mean and standard deviation by finding the sample mean $({\overline{x}})$ and sample standard deviation $({s})$ To find the sample mean , add up the values of all $6$ samples and divide by $6$ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{n}} x_i}{{n}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{6}} x_i}{{6}} $ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{11 + 5 + 1 + 15 + 17 + 16}{{6}} = {10.8\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each sample. Since we don't know the population mean, estimate the mean by using the sample mean we just calculated {0.04} + {33.64} + {96.04} + {17.64} + {38.44} + {27.04}} {{6 - 1}} $ {s^2} = \dfrac{{212.84}}{{5}} = {42.57\text{ years}^2} $ As you might guess from the notation, the sample standard deviation $({s})$ is found by taking the square root of the sample variance $({s^2})$ ${s} = \sqrt{{s^2}}$ $ {s} = \sqrt{{42.57\text{ years}^2}} = {6.5\text{ years}} $ We can estimate that the average zebra at the zoo is 10.8 years old. There is also a standard deviation of 6.5 years.